The Ghost and the Five Keys
Daibazaal sends a Death-black Beastman to Altea in an attempt to retrieve the escaped slaves. Meanwhile, Kogane and crew search desperately for the mystical keys left behind by King Raimon. :Japanese title: (needs transcription) __TOC__ Plot Summary Angry and impatient over Sadak's inability to recapture the escaped earthlings, Emperor Daibazaal and Honerva send a Death-black Beastman to Altea. Meanwhile, Sadak (in a desperate attempt to prove himself not incompetent) deploys all forces under his command to lay waste to the Altean landscape. Kogane and the rest of the Earth's space pilots are ready to go out and fight the Galra aggressors but are unable to move Golion without five magical keys. Unable to do fight the enemy directly and feeling useless doing nothing, Shorty darts out of the castle to pull a little recon. on the invading army. While he's out doing that, the rest of the home-team visits the late King Raimon's tomb in hopes of finding a clue as to the whereabouts of the Golion keys. Once inside they are greeted by the ghost of the departed king who gives a short speech about how sad his heart is and how hopeful the five earthlings have made him. The specter then disappears without bequeathing any useful information to the characters or the viewer. Inside the casket our heroes find, not a clue to the keys, but rather they keys themselves; all four of them. Wait... four!? One of the keys was missing from the tomb! (Le gasp!) Our heroes then begin a desperate search to find the missing key. Meanwhile, back at the war, Shorty (in the classic style of a moronic hero) charges head-first at the approaching Galra army with nothing but a single laser pistol (and he's supposed to be the smart one). To spite his numerous disadvantages he does very well against the villainous army and manages to kill almost a whole platoon before his is quickly pinned down by enemy fire and unable to move. For all intents and purposes, trapped. But don't worry, his trusty belt-buckle also happens to be a cell phone and he's quickly able to call for help from the castle. To spite not having the fifth and final key to Golion, our hero's rush out to help their fool-hearty friend with the Lions that they do have keys to. Just as Shorty is about to die at the hands of the Galran foot-soldiers he is saved, not by his friends in their Lions, but rather by a group of rag-tag freedom fighters whom have been hiding from the invading army in a series of caves rather than doing any actual freedom-fighting. Momentarily forgetting that they were supposed to be rescuing their friend, the Lions clash with Sadak and his forces, quickly annihilating the first wave of tanks as if they were made of paper and ticky-tacky. Sadak then retreats to let Honerva's Beastman take over the fight. The four Lions alone are not enough to defeat the fell creature and the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Featured Characters The space pilots * Kogane Akira * Takashi Shirogane * Kurogane Isamu * Seidou Tsuyoshi * Suzuishi Hiroshi Galra Empire * Sadak * Emperor Daibazaal * Honerva * Jaga Mysterious People on Altea * Princess Fala * Raible * Space Mice Quotes "Commander Sadak is taking care of Altea. Are you saying he's not up to the task?" Emperor Daibazaal asks Honerva's opinion "Don't forget, I'm a descendant of ninja blood." Shorty. Apparently, being the descendant of ninja instantly makes you a ninja too. "In your dreams! We like being in one piece, thanks!" Shorty "What do we do, Quiet?" "We fight it, or we die trying." Kogane asks Shirogane advice on how to deal with the Beastman. Notes *It is unrevealed as to how much time was between this episode and "The Ruined Phantom Planet". It is plausible that the Golion team spent some time training in simulators, as a simulator is seen in the episode "Return of the Phantom". Of course, they were probably not the only ones using the simulators. *Why did Suzuishi go out alone on foot? Even if he did not want to tip the Alteans' hand by taking Green Lion, he could have used a bike, if a motor vehicle with fuel was unavailable. *Sadak's ship must store some sort of bulk mass in order to increase the Robeast's mass. *Kogane takes the #1 chute, which should lead to the rail shuttle that leads to Black Lion. Shirogane and Seidou the #3 and #4 chutes respectively, even though they lead to the rail shuttles for Green and Blue Lions, instead of Blue and Yellow Lions. References Category:Beast King Golion episodes